


Запоминающаяся история о меде (A Haunting History of Honey)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Bees, Crack, Ghosts, Honey, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock Making Tea, guinea pig john, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: У Джона болит горло. Шерлок заваривает чай.Джон уже должен был догадаться.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Запоминающаяся история о меде (A Haunting History of Honey)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Haunting History of Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878942) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки - только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в профиле)!
> 
> От Переводчика: не рекомендуется читать тем, кто любит мед и при этом особо впечатлительный.

— О, новый мед? — спрашивает Джон, откашливаясь, так как больное горло сильно дерет гортань и берет в руки маленькую стеклянную баночку на столе. Теплая, темно-янтарная жидкость лениво переливается внутри, когда он наклоняет ее туда-сюда. — Я собирался купить его в «Теско». Тот, что у нас, похоже, испортился.

— Это абсурдно, — отвечает Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. Он берет закипевший чайник и наполняет кружку Джона с символикой КАМК. — Мед никогда не портится.

— Ну, в конце концов все портится, — возражает Джон, заметив, что Шерлок не заваривает себе чай.

— Нет. Никогда, — настаивает Шерлок, забирая стеклянную банку из рук Джона. Он обмакивает светло-деревянное веретено для меда и терпеливо держит его над чашкой. Мед стекает с него красивым гипнотизирующем ручейком. Отточенным движением руки Шерлок поднимает палочку, ловя повисшую каплю, и возвращает обратно в банку. Затем он размашисто помешивает чай и протягивает Джону, который хмыкая, принимая кружку и делает глоток.

— Боже, как хорошо! — Джон дует на горячую жидкость, делая еще один глоток и одобрительно мыча. Она теплая и действует успокаивающе на его раздраженное горло, сложная, но абсолютно восхитительная на вкус. — Где ты это купил?

— Особый поставщик, — отвечает Шерлок, махнув рукой. — Должно быть полезно для твоего горла.

Джон обнаруживает, что на губах появляется улыбка. Он чувствовал себя неважно уже несколько дней, но это был первый раз, когда Шерлок принимал активное участие в выздоровлении Джона. Приятно ощущать, когда о тебе заботятся. Он делает еще один чудесный глоток теплой сладкой жидкости.

— Мед действительно никогда не портится? Странно, что я этого не знал.

— М-м-м, я тоже, — соглашается Шерлок с излишней, на взгляд Джона, снисходительностью в голосе. Улыбка сползает с лица, но Шерлок этого не замечает.

— В древней Аравии мед считался невероятно ценным и мощным целебным средством, и поскольку он не имеет срока годности, в нем иногда мумифицировали людей.

— Что? Ты же несерьезно? — чуть не подавившись чаем спрашивает Джон.

— Серьезно, на самом деле. Они называли их — медовые люди. Человеческая мумифицированная сладость, почитавшаяся за его предполагаемые целебные свойства. Конечно, это требовало довольно много подготовки, прежде чем кто-нибудь мог съесть кусочек. Все начиналось с пожилого добровольца, который проводил свои последние дни, употребляя только мед, пока даже его испражнения не становились почти чистым медом. Он даже купался в нем. А после смерти его хоронили в наполненным медом гробу. И примерно через столетие или около того... Вуаля! Медовый человек1.

Джона охватывает ужас. Он морщится от отвращения.

— О целебных свойствах говорили, что они чудесны: восстанавливают сломанные кости, возвращают зрение слепым. Даже лечат боль в горле, — говорит Шерлок, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, подозрительно поглядывая на Джона.

После внезапно полученного знания, чай уже не кажется таким привлекательным, и Джон делает шаг, чтобы поставить чашку.

— Ты действительно должен выпить это, пока горячее, — быстро говорит Шерлок, бросая взгляд на (внезапно выглядящую очень древне и похожую на артефакт) банку. — Целебные свойства любого теплого меда на больное горло, благодаря его природным антибактериальным свойствам и способности действовать как противовоспалительное средство — замечательны, не говоря уже о том, что высокая вязкость играет роль барьера, предотвращая инфекции и защищая раны. Иммуномодулирующие свойства…

Но Джон не слушает. Его охватывает холодное ощущение ужаса, он чувствует, как сжимается желудок. Джон поднимает руку, чтобы остановить Шерлока, и тот прерывается не договорив. Затем Джон глубоко вдыхает и задает вопрос, который никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь придется задать.

— Шерлок... ты только что накормил меня... людьми? В этом меду... _люди_?

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но снова закрывает его, выглядя застуканным, а не оскорбленным.

У Джона отвисает челюсть, а глаза широко распахиваются.

— Да поможет мне _бог_ , Шерлок... если ты _снова_ добавил злобных призраков в мой «Эрл Грей»... — он со стуком ставит чашку и устремляется в гостиную.

Шерлок фыркает в раздражении и следует за ним.

— В свою защиту скажу, что в прошлый раз результат был слишком сумбурным, и я не успел сделать записи в научный журнал…

— Слишком _сумбурным_?! Я боролся за _свою душу_ внутри _собственного чертового тела!_

— Да, но это было только _после_ того, как появился священник.… ты даже не помнишь многое из того, что было. И теперь Майкрофт держит его на службе, чтобы нам не пришлось так долго ждать для проведения обряда экзорцизма!

— У твоего брата. Есть священник. На службе. И теперь ты можешь сделать мне еще _чая с призраками_?!

— Нет, конечно, нет! Чай не обладает никакими сверхъестественными силами, Джон, это мед, который...

— Мед с _привидениями_! — восклицает Джон.

— Да, но это _целебный_ мед с привидениями! — так же громко отвечает Шерлок.

Джон сжимает кулак и втягивает носом воздух в едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Замечательно. Просто... чертовски потрясающе. С этого момента я сам буду заваривать чай, спасибо. И вообще, знаешь, что, с этого момента я буду пить черный.

Еще мгновение Джон недоверчиво смотрит на Шерлока, ожидая извинений, и разворачивается, чтобы покинуть квартиру, когда не получает их.

Шерлок хватает Джона за плечо, когда тот подходит к лестнице.

— Нет, подожди! Джон, подожди!

Ноздри Джона раздуваются, но он останавливается и бросает на Шерлока взгляд через плечо. Тот сглатывает.

— Если серьезно… в этом меде нет привидений или мумифицированных древними арабами людей. На самом деле, я собрал его сам. От своих собственных пчел, — говорит он, безуспешно пытаясь подавить небольшую гордую улыбку.

Джон хмуро смотрит на него, не веря своим ушам.

— Ты собирал мед от собственных пчел?

— У меня небольшая пасека на земле бывшего клиента, прямо за чертой города.

Джон не убежден.

— Это звучит слишком... нормально. Они... Не знаю... Пчелы-призраки или что-то вроде этого?

— Нет. Уверяю тебя, они на сто процентов телесны и полны жизненных сил.

— И? — пристально смотрит на него Джон, прищурившись.

— И? И ничего. Просто нормальные пчелы, делающие нормальные пчелиные дела и прекрасный восстанавливающий целебный мед.

Что-то все еще не так. Джон отказывается сдаваться, и после нескольких неловких мгновений пристального взгляда на Шерлока, тот сдается – вздыхает и делает вид, что задумался.

— Ну, ульи _были_ найдены вокруг саркофага в надземном мавзолее, так что вполне возможно, хотя и маловероятно, что они могли поглотить часть покойного...

Челюсть Джона отвисает в неверии, а потом он яростно трясет головой. Несколько раз открывает и закрывает в гневе рот, но, когда не получается произнести и слова, он разворачивается и спускается вниз по лестнице.

— _Мне надо подышать._

Шерлок закатывает глаза, глядя в спину маленького разъяренного человечка.

— Но ведь твое горло _чувствует_ себя лучше? — кричит он ему вслед.

Джон останавливается на площадке, но не оборачивается. Его плечи опускаются, когда он сердито выдыхает.

— Это... не имеет значения, — тихо рычит он, все еще кипя от злости, и, через несколько мгновений, выскакивает за дверь.

— Всегда _пожалуйста_! — весело кричит Шерлок с площадки первого этажа, когда хлопает дверь дома 221.

Ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Джон может злиться, но это _лечебная_ злость. По крайней мере, на этот раз у Шерлока есть положительные результаты, которые стоит записать.

И еще почти полная банка осталась...

— Миссис Хадсон! — зовет Шерлок с лестницы. — Как поживает ваше бедро?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — достоверный факт. Так оно и было. Можно прочитать тут (как бонус — другие способы) — https://hi-news.ru/science/pyat-neveroyatnyx-sposobov-soxranit-chelovecheskoe-telo-nadolgo.html


End file.
